Pokemon mysteries of shadow
by ShadowZane
Summary: Two Champions Zane, Airides, are flying towards the annual champion summit when disaster strikes. A mysterious portal opens in the sky dragging them to another world, turning them into pokemon. who are you? what am I? Mysterious encounters and a dangerous foe. Can Zane and Airides survivein this new world? or will the danger corrupt them?


Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon

A Tragic Start.

In a pink flash mew flew through between the tree's of a dense forest, "Hurry up Shaymin! They're gaining on us!" Mew cried out to the Shaymin struggling be her. "I'm not used to flying through such a dense forest!" Shaymin angrily yelled back to Mew, hitting the odd branch here and there losing a bit more speed.

As Mew looked forward a dark figure swiped at her, knocking her into the ground, creating a small hole where she landed.

"Mew!" Shaymin cried out, looking at the hole, a red flash of eyes appeared from Shaymin's side view and punched him through a tree with the utmost of ease. Shaymin coughed a little blood and laid eyes on his attacker, the second dark figure took the form of an Ursaring, while the first one took the form of a Scyther.

"Why..? WHY..!?" Shaymin shouted at the Ursaring "Someone of your caliber couldn't understand a reason." a strange voice bellowed though the tree's. 'What the hell..?' Shaymin asked in his mind, as he thought this Mew floating slowly from the hole, wounded lightly but enough to slow her down. "Who are you.. Why do you seek to destroy us.." Mew asked, tears running down her cheeks.

"Why must I repeat myself? But if you must know I do not seek to destroy you. Only this world, This is all you need to know before dying." the strange voice said, speaking softly as if talking to a small child.

The dark figures smiled and prepared a final blow, 'This World..?' Mew thought to herself as she stared at shaymin, who stared back, both accepting their fate. As the dark figures launched their strikes a loud boom sounded from the sky, A purplish portal opened in the sky as Palkia emerged and roared fiercely, powerful enough to send sound shockwaves in thirty mile radius. They both searched around the area from the sky, "Palkia!" Shaymin and Mew called out, their faces lit up with joy.

Quickly Shaymin fired an Energy Ball at the Dark ursaring,at the same time Mew cast a Psychic on the Scyther, They both fled quickly into the sky.

"Heh.. heh hehe…. Hehehahaahaa!" The strange voice gave a hissed laugh as the Ursaring's and Scyther's bodies melted into a black mist, "My plan is coming together quite nicely.. Who knew it be this easy?" he said with a devilish smile.

The black mist formed the shape of spears and ropes, at the same time behind it, a human figure emerged. Hair as black as night, blue eyes sharp enough to cut through your very soul, and had a light build. The figure lifted his hand towards Palkia and gave a sly smile, "Go." he commanded, at the same time the floating spears launched towards Palkia, the net following suit. The spears whizzed past Mew and Shaymin, frozen in the air at the sight. "Watch out!, Palkia!" Shaymin cried out, still bleeding from the fight prior.

Palkia looked in their direction, quickly noticing the fast approaching net and spears. Barely dodging out of the way Palkia took flight, firing a water pulse at the mist, destroying it. "Ha! It's going to take more than that!" Palkia boasted in a deep rumbling voice,not exactly sure who fired it Palkia took a look around. "You two, Explain." Palkia demanded from Mew and Shaymin, giving them a sharp look.

"W-We were attacked at the Legends Garden by s-some type of… something.. I-" Mew started, as she looked into Palkia eye's she could tell he was furious at her weak explanation. "We used the song of space to call you here, we need your help of great Palkia!" Shaymin interjected, bowing lightly, the wounds he suffered causing him to shake.

"Hmph. You both seem to be injured, did this mysterious attacker be somewhat of a-" Palkia said being cut off by two spears piercing his arms and legs, roaring in pain Palkia started up a Special Rend but was cut off yet again by the net wrapping around him, Curling up his body. "Palkia!" Mew shouted, tears welling up in her eyes as she flew to him.

Electricity crackled around the net that seemed to have taken a solid shape aftering attaching to Palkia, the crackles turned into a full fledged shock running through Palkia's body. Palkia roared in pain, shaking the nearby mountains and trees even the ground itself, causing pokemon of all kinds to scurry everywhere.

Some took off to the sky, some ran into the tree's and others tried to hide under some of the rocks. Mew and Shaymin quickly acted to try and break the net, using a multitude of abilities but to no avail, every time they touched the net physically it sent a powerful shock through their body for a split second.

Mew and Shaymin stood in the sky, watching in horror as they noticed Palkia starting to change. "R-Run you F-Fools!" Palkia managed through the pain, his body started changing colours, once white was now changing to a dark purple as his purple stripes turned into a jet black colour. Mew and shaymin gave a hesitant nod and flew away as quickly as possible.

"Now Palkia.. Why did you dismiss them? I had plans for them" he sighed "no matter. You're a better prize." the human figured chuckled as he rose up on a shadowy dragonites back. Palkia grunted trying to look at the human "Y-You!, w-what h-have you done to me!" Palkia said shakily, the figure cocked their head to the side "I'm turning you into one of my beautiful shadows of course." laughed the mysterious figure, their voice distorting in different ways on each word.

"Now.. Please…" the mysterious figure started, Palkia looked into the mysterious figures eyes "Use your Special Rend.. To break the gap between this world and the next! Release these pokemon from this world your legendaries call paradise!" the mysterious figure demanded, giving a maniacal laugh.

As Palkia's colors deepened he could feel his freedom slipping farther and farther away, and prepared a Special Rend, the mysterious figure's face lit up with joy as Palkia launched the Special Rend into the sky.

A loud boom sounded from the sky as a cloud of smoke appeared. "Hmph, come to spoil the fun have you.." the mysterious figure said looking at the sky, "It seems i have to retreat..but not without some presents…" the figure chuckled waving his hands creating more black mist that turned into five shadow like pokemon, Scyther, Dragonite, Espeon and a Metagross.

With an evil chuckle the mysterious figure sank back into a black mist portal and disappeared. Just as Dialga and Giratina came from opposite sides of the cloud of smoke, They both looked at each other then towards Palkia.

"It seems he has returned." Giratina bellowed, Dialga looked towards Giratina, "What do you know Giratina? Why have you kept this a secret?" Dialga said looking angrily at Giratina. "A human who has not learned his place in this world. Or the one he came from." Giratina said, a hint of disgust in his words.


End file.
